Fallout: HellFire
by Code-name CERBERUS
Summary: 2 years after Blue's battle with the Captain, they've finally arrived in the city of Megaton in the Capital Wasteland. There, Blue struggles with building a new life for the third time, a fellow Vault Dweller, and a sadistic serial killer.
1. The Road

Fallout: HellFire

The Road

July 2nd, 2298

Washington D.C. outskirts

Maryland

The small caravan train trudged along like it had done for 2 years. All the way across the United States straight to the nation's capital, Washington DC. The road had been fraught with endless danger. Super Mutants, Raiders, Ghouls, anything and everything. They'd lost people, of course. It was to be expected, but for a certain family of four, they'd finally closed in on their destination. The city of Megaton.

"Blue," Piper said quietly. "I'd hate to ask again but, are we there yet?"

"Closer than we've ever been." Blue replied.

Blue looked back into the makeshift wagon. There sat his wife, Piper. A former reporter from the Commonwealth. after Sanctuary was destroyed, she came with him out west where they once again encountered the Captain, the brutal monster that destroyed their home and killed their friends.

Beside her were the two most important things in the world to Blue; their children, Adi and Laura. Adi was the daughter of the Captain, the final agreement between the adversaries was that Blue would bring Adi in as a daughter and treated as such. Laura was 2, almost 3. She had been born on the road to Megaton and was a handful ever since the beginning. Blue helped in any way he could. Having had experience with infants from 220 years prior.

That thought of the past sent Blue into a stir. Flashes of his past life. A home in Sanctuary Hills, a wife; Nora, a son; Shaun. They're both gone now. Nora was murdered and Shaun died of old age. Ever since, every time he slept, he was greeted by Nora. Begging him to give in and join her.

Admittedly, the thought of suicide had crossed Blue's mind more than once. But he'd need to be strong, giving in now would be a death sentence to everyone he cared about. No, he wouldn't do it. Not when there were people who depended on him.

Blue snapped out of it. Out in the distance, the sun began to rise over the scorched horizon. A silhouette still masked by shadow stood on a hill. Large fragments of metal strung together into structures. They'd made it, finally.

They were in Megaton.

/

The caravan train stopped at the gates of Megaton. People began disembarking and walking towards the imposing gates. Suddenly, the crack of gunfire rang out and the ground around Blue's feet jumped up with the impact of bullets.

"Stop right there!" a man atop the structure shouted.

Blue raised his hands. "We're not Raiders, we're travellers!"

"Sure as hell look like Raiders!" the sentry shouted back.

Travis, the leader of the caravan stepped out with Piper and Adi. "We got women and children, you stupid fuck!"

Even though the sentry was shrouded in shadow, Blue could tell he had lowered his once trained rifle. "Fine, come on in. Don't start shit, or you answer to the Sheriff."

The gates opened with the loudest shriek imaginable. Sparks fell from the cracks as the rusty metal scraped against each other. Inside the place was bustling with early morning activity, children going about a game of basketball in a makeshift court, people heading out to tend to crops outside the city walls and men in uniforms performing peacekeeping duties.

"Welcome to Megaton, folks." the sentry called from his vantage point. Travis flipped him off in response.

Nobody seemed to notice the group of travellers except a man in a trench coat and cowboy hat, long dark hair that had begun to gray and a trimmed beard.

"Don't mind Stockholm. He's been sentry for a long time and has a hard time trusting newcomers." the man said.

"We appreciate the hospitality." Travis said sarcastically.

The man frowned. "I assure you, most of us in Megaton are far more welcoming than Stockholm."

"And you are?" Blue asked.

The man smiled faintly and tipped his hat back. "Names Marshall. I'm the sheriff around here."

It was only until Marshall tipped his hat back did Blue notice the Pip-Boy strapped to his left arm. Needless to say, Blue's grip tightened around his sidearm.


	2. The Wandering Sheriff

Fallout: HellFire

The Wandering Sheriff

Marshall personally set up many of the caravan train members up in the Commons. A large building that acted as an inn of sorts, while Piper and the kids stayed in Marshall's own home. It was only until late afternoon did Blue get the chance to talk to Marshall about how he got the Pip-Boy on his arm.

The two men sat in lawn chairs on top of Marshall's house overlooking most of Megaton. Marshall glanced down at his Pip-Boy and frowned.

"I've had it for 30 years now." he said.

Blue's scepticism continued. "You were a Dweller?"

Marshall nodded. "Till about 21 years ago. I left looking for my dad. What about you, how'd you get your Pip-Boy?"

Blue glanced down at his older model of the common wrist device. It had seen a ton of use in the 11 years he'd been outside Vault 111. "I was a Dweller also. Cryogenically frozen for 200 years."

Marshall said nothing, usually people he told that to were in sheer disbelief. However, Marshall seemed unfazed by it. Like he'd seen weirder things than that.

"So, you lived in the Pre-War?"

Blue nodded. Not sure what to do other than that. Then, a voice rang out from the ground, shouting for the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Marshall, Sheriff Marshall! Come quick!" the voice called.

Marshall glanced over the edge of his house down at the young woman. "What is it, Sierra?"

"He's come again, taken another soul in the fields!" Sierra replied sharply, holding back a sob.

Marshall grunted. "Son of a bitch."

Blue became alarmed. "What is it? What's going on?"

Marshall got up and ran down into the house with Blue close behind, they got down onto the metal walkway in a matter of seconds.

"Blue, let's just say your people came at the worst possible time."

/

Several minutes later, Blue and Marshall arrived in a series of crop fields about a mile outside Megaton's walls. The sight reminded Blue of Sanctuary in it's hayday. Corn, tatos, carrots, mutfruits as far as the eye could see. And people gathering around a single spot.

Marshall and Blue shoved their way to the center of the gathering. There they saw a mangled corpse of a young woman sprawled out in the dirt. She was naked and covered in deep cuts. Her face had been peeled away and her ears and nose cut off.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Blue said quietly.

Marshall frowned and crouched by the corpse. "Now you see why your timing is horrible. We have a serial killer on the loose. She's the sixth this year."

"How long has this killer been a problem?" Blue asked.

"This is the third year now. I'd hate to ask but, I need help here. My men are spread thin right now dealing with neighboring settlements and I just don't have the time or resources to devote to this right now. Can you help? You look like you can handle yourself." Marshall said solemnly.

Blue thought for a moment. He had just brought his family into a city with a serial killer at large, it was his duty to them to keep them safe.

Blue sighed. "I'll help. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Piper or my children."

Marshall stood up from the dirt and faced Blue head on. "This guy is dangerous, I can't ask you to put them in harm's way."

"I said I'd help, and I intend to." Blue replied.

/

The day passed quickly, investigation of the murder scene in the field yielded nothing of use. No ditched murder weapon, no calling card, nothing. It was like the killer was never there but that was obviously not the case. Otherwise, the young woman wouldn't be dead. Blue and Marshall reluctantly left the sight as the sun reached noon. They trudged down the dusty path to Megaton without a word.

Blue quickly noticed how the deaths that had been piling up long before he arrived was affecting the older man. Marshall's eyes were sunken deep and surrounded by wrinkles meant for a man much older than him. As they reached Megaton and the gates creaked open, there was a strong feeling of tension in the air.

Blue didn't need to be a detective to realize the people of Megaton were beginning to lose faith in their protector who had failed to find even the slightest glimpse of evidence against the killer.

"I've lived here since I was 19." Marshall said quietly as they walked up the steps to his house. "They trusted me once, now they can't even look at me."

Blue stayed silent, he could relate far too much. The people of Sanctuary trusted him too, until he let a monster into their ranks and got everyone killed. The names still swirled in his mind, never leaving. Never letting him find peace.

 _Preston, Cait, Codsworth, Hancock, the Martins, the Davis', Jun and Marcy._ Dozens of people lived in Sanctuary, and Blue had no clue how many survived. If any.

They got inside the house and were greeted by Adi with Laura waddling close behind giggling happily. Blue smiled, happy to see at least two people were glad to see them. Blue snatched Adi and Laura off the ground and held them each in one arm. He laughed along with them and little Laura started pulling on his dark brown beard.

Blue grimaced slightly. "I think it's time to shave."

Piper chuckled from where she sat on a worn sofa. "Agreed."

From the corner of his eye, Blue saw Marshall frown and start walking up the stairs to where he usually retreated. Blue put down the squealing girls and followed him up. Marshall sat down in a chair and opened a whiskey bottle.

Blue sat beside him. "You got any kids?"

Marshall took a swig of whiskey and coughed. "One. A son, his mother up and took him to Rivet City. Haven't seen him in five years now, we don't talk. Last thing he ever told me was he hated me."

"You didn't tell me you were married." Blue replied.

Marshall shook his head. "Weren't, she was my best friend. We grew up in the vault together, name was Amata. Now, she hates my guts and she made sure Clay does too. Bitch." he mumbled.

"Daddy!" Laura screamed from downstairs.

Blue looked at Marshall sympathetically. Marshall gestured with the half empty whiskey bottle, telling him to go deal with whatever the problem was. When Blue was gone, Marshall pulled an old photograph from the breast pocket of his duster.

The image was of Marshall and a baby. Amata had taken it a month after Clay was born with an old camera Moira had gotten working. There was writing on the back in Amata's handwriting.

" _His grandfather says hello."_


	3. We Make Our Own Demons

Fallout: HellFire

We Make Our Own Demons

July 13th, 2277

Vault 101, Maryland

Their whole world came crashing down that day. The day the Doc escaped. In an attempt to reclaim power and stability to the vault's emotionally fluctuating populace, Alphonse Almodovar set in a state of tyranny. The security officers, who had once been a sign of safety were now the Overseer's personal gestapo. Butchering anyone who dared attempt to follow James into the Wastes.

Except one that fateful day. The grey metallic walls were gleaming with the overhead light, the two men in blue and yellow jumpsuits stared at each other with mutual hatred and the desire to see the other man die or be eaten alive by the infesting Radroaches.

"You killed Jonas." James' young, brash boy said to Alphonse.

A crude grin washed over Overseer Almodovar's face "I did not kill Dr. Palmer. Simply, I allowed Officer Mack to do it for me."

The boy glanced down at Officer Mack's lifeless corpse. Shot through the eye socket by the boy's 10mm. Alphonse always knew it was stupid of him to perform his duties without a regulation helmet.

"I am doing what is right for the Vault and the people in it! I wouldn't expect a hoodlum such as yourself to understand, your father certainly didn't."

James' son raised his gun and pointed at Alphonse's head. "Tell me the password to the terminal or so help me-"

"You'll do what, boy? Kill me? Then you'd have no hope of escape."

Instant regret came over the boy's face. Alphonse's parental instincts kicked into overdrive as he realized the boy's next words before he even said them.

"You'd even consider doing that? After everything she's done for you. You're a monster." Alphonse snarled. "Take the code and never return."

Alphonse took a slip of paper from his pocket, the letters written in pen. " _Amata."_ Handing it to the escapee, Alphonse crossed his arms in defiance and glared at him with the most intense hatred of his underground existence.

Marshall looked down at his pistol. "I can't risk you hurting her if I go."

"You son of a bit-" No more words could be said, because Overseer Almodovar's head had just taken the impact of a bullet. He collapsed with a dull thump on the metal floor and blood began to pool.

Marshall stood there a moment, staring at the body of his lifelong enemy. "Forgive me, Amata."

/

Marshall once again awoke screaming. Cold sweat engulfed his entire body and his pulse was going a mile a minute. Through the numerous holes in the wall, he could see it was early morning. In the doorway stood the young reporter. Her arms crossed and leaning up against the doorframe.

"Bad dream?" she asked knowing the answer.

Marshall leaned back down onto the mattress, it was soaked with his sweat. "Mm hmm."

Piper took a step forward and sat at the foot of Marshall's bed. "I get them too. Just these bad feelings of something I've done wrong."

Marshall didn't meet her gaze for a while. "What did you do?"

She was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke, she sighed and spoke in a soft tone. "I fell in love. And I abandoned a kid sister to fend for herself because I was selfish. I don't even know if she's alive."

Marshall got up and out of bed and quickly walked out of his room leaving Piper alone. After a brief moment to think, she too stood up and left the room. Downstairs, Blue was waiting with his gear packed and ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked as she descended the rusty stairs.

Blue looked up at his wife and grinned. "Marshall and I are headed to Rivet City, expand our search for evidence. Who knows, might even find something."

Piper walked up to Blue and kissed him. At the sight of the affection, Marshall couldn't help but tense up but said nothing of it.

"Be careful, I've heard a thing or two about the Metros." she warned.

He nodded. "We'll be fine."

/

Anacostia Crossing

D.C. Metro System

July 10th, 2298

"We'll be fine, huh?" Marshall said quietly but sarcastically.

Blue and Marshall were lying prone on top a mountain of rubble in the dark metro systems underneath D.C. Marshall had said that the Anacostia Crossing station was the quickest way to Rivet City without going through a warzone to get there. So far, they'd only had to deal with the stray Raider and molerat. Nothing to bad.

But something else was in the tunnel with them. By the sound of their steps, Blue could tell there were multiple. When the first few were in sight, they were perfectly hidden in the dark tunnel, they had black uniforms and were heavily armed.

Behind them, Blue and Marshall heard the sound of someone pulling back the hammer on a gun. They'd been flanked.

"Get up, slowly now." one of them said.

Blue and Marshall exchanged quick glances and as they were told, slowly got up. As they rose, beams from flashlights shone upon them. Several of the men advanced with their weapons aimed at center mass. Well trained, definately not Raiders.

When they stepped into the light, Blue could make out the white insignia of an outstretched talon. Unknown to Blue but Marshall became visibly uneasy at the sight of it.

One of the mercs spoke. "What are you doing in these tunnels?" his voice echoed through most of the tunnel.

Marshall stared directly in his face, showing no sign of fear. "Heading for Rivet City, we're traders."

The merc scoffed. "Traders carry goods. You have nothing."

"An growing enterprise." Blue retorted.

The merc looked at his comrades. "Waste them." he said.

"Stop!" A familiar voice called out.

The whole squad turned to look as another man stepped from the shadows wearing similar gear to the rest of them, only Blue knew this one. It was the caravan leader Travis.

"Good Morning, Blue. Sheriff." Travis acknowledged.

Marshall put a hand on Blue's shoulder. "You better start explaining now."

"Blue had nothing to do with this, Sheriff. I organized this meet and greet." said Travis.

Travis motioned to his men and they stood down immediately. Blue relaxed a little but Marshall remained on high alert, not trusting the men in black.

"As Marshall knows, things work differently in the Capital Wasteland than in the Mojave and Commonwealth. Higher tech, bigger guns, more discipline. We call ourselves the Talon Company." Travis explained.

"A bunch of thugs, more like." Marshall muttered.

Travis shook his head. "Commander Jabsco gave us a bad rap, it's true. We're trying to rebuild, create a new name for ourselves as protectors of the Capital after your Brotherhood friends skipped town on us."

Marshall grunted and withdrew his sidearm. "Doesn't change anything. You're men have killed innocent people, there's no changing that."

Marshall began to raise his weapon. He didn't manage to take aim at Travis before there was a piercing whine and everything went white. Apparently, the TCM was equipped with flashbangs.


	4. Confessional

Fallout: HellFire

Confessional

Blue awoke sitting in a chair. Judging from the light, they were still underground but other than that, it was difficult to tell where underground the Talon Company took them. The only light in the steel room was a single light bulb overhead illuminating a pool table. Travis stood over the table holding a cue.

"You're up finally. Sorry about the flashbangs, the Sheriff was getting a little antsy." Travis said as he leaned over and struck the cue ball into the others. A handful of balls rolled into the pockets on the sides and corners. Travis grinned, pleased with himself.

Blue shook his head, still slightly groggy. "Why did you feel the need to kidnap us?"

Travis struck a solid and it careened into a corner pocket "Because, if I allow you to continue on this path, a helluva lot more people are gonna die before it's over. Like Piper."

Blue struggled in his chair, he was bound to it by a length of old rope. "What do you know about her?"

"That she's a victim."

"Of what?"

"Of you, my friend. Victim by proximity. People you care about tend to find themselves with a bullet or two inside them. Her most of all. She abandoned a little sister to be with you, watched her friends in Sanctuary get butchered, dragged across this shell of a country twice, and gave birth to your second child. Do I need any more evidence?" Travis stopped and looking into Blue's eyes for a moment, waiting for his answer.

Blue sighed. "She chose this life, I'm trying my hardest."

"Was your hardest good enough for Nora? For Shaun? Preston, Cait, Jun, and Marcy? Dogmeat? Everyone you let the Captain murder? You're a bad batch, your hardest ain't enough and it never will be."

Blue lost his cool immediately. "I know what I did! I know all the names of people I failed and no matter how hard I try I can't get them back. Don't think for one second that I don't care, that I don't hate myself for everything I've done, to Piper, to everybody."

He stopped, trying desperately to hold back a sob. He put his head on his chest and sat in silence. Travis didn't say anything either. The two men were silent for what seemed like ages, but it was only an minute or two.

"Look-" Travis' words were cut short by the sound of gunfire.

One of the Talon mercs burst into the room, running for his life and out of breath. "Sir, we have a very big problem!"

Travis put down the cue. "What is it?"

"It's the sheriff, he's loose!"

A bullet went through the door and met the merc in the back of the head. He slumped down against the wall dead. The sheet metal door swung open and there Marshall stood with a revolver in one hand and an assault rifle in the other.

"Untie him, now." Marshall said. "I'm done with you."

Travis slowly walked over to Blue and cut the ropes with his knife. Blue stood up and walked over to Marshall, taking the assault rifle.

"Think about what I said," Travis began as he dropped the knife and raised his hands. "They're the truest words you'll ever hear."

Marshall pulled back the hammer. "Shut up." he growled.

Travis smiled. "Make me, Sheriff. If you have the balls."

Marshall pulled the trigger, Travis' head threw back violently and he collapsed on top of the pool table, he too was dead. The aged sheriff turned to Blue.

"C'mon, we have a killer to stop."

Blue was starting to wonder who the real killer was in their situation.

/

About an hour of walking through the dark later, Blue and Marshall made it out of the Anacostia Crossing and out into daylight. It felt good to Blue and made him feel just a bit more safe now that they were less than a quarter of a mile from Rivet City. Still, Marshall's actions in the tunnels were fresh in his mind.

"I was on the road with him for two years." Blue finally said.

Marshall scoffed. "You were on the road with a _killer_ for two years."

"You don't know that." Blue's voice raised as he trailed behind Marshall's brisk pace.

"Yes I do, Blue. The talon on his chest said enough."

"That didn't give you the right to kill him!"

Marshall stopped abruptly and turned to face Blue. "The right? It was justice!"

"It was murder, Marshall!" Blue shouted back.

Marshall took two long strides and ended up inches from Blue's face, he could smell the whiskey on his breath. "I don't know how things are done in the Commonwealth. But here, death and justice go hand in hand."

Blue shook his head. "I don't believe that."

The gruff man laughed. "This fuckin' world doesn't care what you believe! You of all people should know that this world isn't based on belief whatsoever! All this world is is if you're gonna shoot the man across from you until he screams, or shoot him till he doesn't anymore. That's the only choice you'll ever have to make! And I made my choice a long time ago."

Blue didn't reply, Marshall's point had been made. It was no use taking it further. Marshall sighed deeply. "Rivet City isn't far, if you stop being a bitch and hurry up, we'll be there within the hour."

Blue followed without a word, he was starting to realize what a lifetime in the Capital Wasteland could do to a person. And it scared him beyond belief.

/

Marshall was right, they arrived at Rivet City in less than 30 minutes. The sight of it was a sight to behold, a U.S. Navy Destroyer beached in the Potomac and torn in half. All of it turned into a bustling city. Blue had seen proof of humanity's will to survive but this was a step above it all.

The long bridge from the shore to Rivet City swung around and met them. The two men walked across it quickly and met a man in black armor and short brown hair with a heavy assault rifle stood guard.

"Marshall, long time no see." he said.

Marshall patted him on the shoulder. "Haven't aged a day, Harkness."

Harkness smirked. "We both know why."

Blue looked the man up and down, then the realization hit him. A synth from the Institute. Blue learned how to tell the difference but Harkness made it easy to tell.

As Marshall and Blue walked through the narrow steel door, Blue just had to inquire. "He's a synth?" Blue said quietly.

Marshall nodded. "One of the few friends I have left on this tub. He's been here longer than most. Now, I'm meeting a contact down in the bar. Go to the market, don't do anything stupid."

Marshall walked down a flight of stairs and disappeared into the depths of Rivet City. Blue had no choice but to walk through the door labelled "Rivet City Marketplace."

The place was shabby to say the least. Stalls were lined against the far walls and people and security guards dressed similarly to Harkness moved about, eyeing everyone they came across suspiciously. Blue descended the rusty stairs down into the marketplace and took a quick look around. It wasn't long before he was noticed.

A man maybe half Blue's age and considerably shorter walked right up to him with a snobby look on his face. His face was dotted with freckles and his hair was long and blonde. His clothes made it seem like he was pretending to be a Raider. "What you doin' here, waster?" he asked sharply.

Blue looked down at the little man and his eyebrows narrowed. "Here on business. And it's none of yours."

The little man put a grimy hand on Blue's shoulder and gave him a quick shove. "Nobody talks to me like that!"

Another voice; much calmer, called out behind the short one. This one was a man of similar age but slightly taller than Blue. Tan skin and dark brown hair, the beginnings of facial hair dotted his face. Definitely adolescent.

"Do you really want to threaten a wastelander, Slashjak? He looks far meaner than you." the other one said.

Slashjak scoffed. "Him? He don't look like he could harm a fly…"

Slashjak moved to place another hand on Blue's shoulder. Blue moved swiftly in retaliation, moved around Slashjak's left and pinning his arm behind his back. Blue kicked his leg out and forced him to one knee.

"Touch me again and you won't have hands anymore." Blue whispered in his ear.

Slashjak whinced. "Ah! Fuckin' shit, man! It was a joke!" people around them were starting to take notice.

Blue looked up at the people around him and let the short one go. Slashjak scrambled to his feet and ran off. The second man came up to Blue and held out his hand.

"That outta curb Slashjak's ego. Although, it'll regrow within the month. I swear he never learns." Blue shook the young man's hand. "You got a name, stranger?"

Blue smiled. "Folks call me Blue."

The man smiled too. "Pleasure to meet you, Blue. My names Clay Almodovar."

/

Muddy Rudder Bar, Rivet City

July 10th, 2298

Marshall sat alone at the bar of the Muddy Rudder. The dump of an establishment had been in business for decades and it'd moved owner to owner. When Marshall first arrived, it was owned by the old hag Belle Bonney. But when she was shot by an especially drunk patron, Trinnie took over duties as bartender.

A young woman sat beside Marshall and muttered a phrase underneath her breath. " _The sunset is most beautiful."_

Marshall replied quietly as well. " _Not as beautiful as the sunrise."_

The woman smiled. "What do you need, Sheriff?"

Marshall took a shot from the glass in front of him and grunted. "I need information, Izzy."

Isabelle Wong nodded. "Anything for the man that killed Eulogy Jones. My mother spoke highly of you."

"May she find peace." Marshall said solemnly. "So, who on this tub has been acting strangely as of late? I'm looking for a sadistic killer."

Izzy thought a moment. "Doctor Kellerman, he's been rattling on about human anatomy non stop. Maybe, he's your guy."

Marshall stood and gave the young woman a hug. "Thank you, Izzy. I couldn't do it without you."

Izzy grinned. "Yeah you could, I just made it easy."


	5. Anatomite

Fallout: HellFire

Anatomite

"I told that bitch Doctor Li, before she left that she was wasting her time with those pale recluses under the Commonwealth. Hell, you know Harkness murdered a couple of their machines right here in the lab."

Kellerman looked and smelled like he hadn't left the laboratory in days. His hair was a mess and his grimy glasses were crooked on his face. Grey stubble had started to sprout on his face and he was very twitchy. All in all, Marshall did not like the look of this guy.

"Mmhm," Marshall began. "How long you've been in this lab?"

Kellerman froze and looked around, checked his watch that had stopped working months ago and looked at Marshall with a weird smile. "My calculations tell me 3 weeks now."

"And what are you working on that requires that amount of time?" Marshall asked.

Again, Kellerman froze. "I couldn't say."

"Can't or won't?" he pressed.

"Both!" Kellerman shrieked. "I don't know what I'm working on!"

Marshall had had it with the crazy doctor. Taking a swift step forward, he grabbed the man by the collar of his labcoat and pushed him up against a table, knocking over the random objects upon it. Marshall held Kellerman close and snarled at him, Kellerman's stench became so apparent and revolting.

"You're gonna tell me everything you're doing here. Or I'll throw your ass in the Potomac and watch mirelurks eat you alive." he threatened.

Kellerman was shaking uncontrollably, he was sweating profusely and was glancing around the room as if there was a ghost with them. Suddenly, he stopped squirming and looked Marshall dead in the eye. He grinned sickeningly.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Kellerman said calmly.

Marshall took a step back. "What just happened?"

Kellerman stood up from the table and took a few steps towards Marshall. "I simply exerted myself upon poor Jason Kellerman's body. I allowed him to take on his true form. I am Hyde."

Marshall just got more confused. "Duel personality?"

Hyde's eyes turned furious. "I am this body's true owner! Kellerman bends to my will and he does what I please, and no drunkard cowboy is going to stop what it is I'm doing here!"

Marshall chuckled. "Listen shithead, I don't even know what you're doing."

"Either way, I cannot let you leave alive. I hear the mirelurks are exceptionally hungry this time of year." Hyde smiled widely and withdrew a knife from his coat.

"Look, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Too bad for you then." replied Hyde.

Suddenly, Harkness burst through the door to the lab holding his assault rifle and immediately trained it upon Hyde and Marshall. The android processed the information in front of him and assessed the situation in mere seconds.

"Kellerman, stand down!" Harkness shouted.

"Activate A3-21 Recall Code Violet!" Hyde screamed.

Harkness began convulsing and dropped his weapon. The android fell to the floor and down the flight of stairs into the lab. While Marshall was distracted by his friend's misfortune, Hyde attacked and slashed with his knife across Marshall's chest. Marshall recoiled and Hyde moved past him to where Harkness was lying.

"Damn dirty machine." Hyde hissed as he grabbed a handful of Harkness' synthetic hair.

Lifting Harkness' head up, Hyde drew the blade across the robot's throat while Marshall looked on, favoring his own deep cut.

Hyde stood up from the metal floor. "This little piggy…" he said slowly and under his breath.

The door opened again and Blue came out, his sidearm ready to go. He fired at the crazy man and hit him in the shoulder, making Hyde drop the bloody knife. Marshall lept at the killer and tackled him to the ground. While on top of him, Marshall started to brutally beat Hyde with his bare fists.

Blood began spurting from Hyde's nose and mouth and even from his eyes as the vessels inside of them ruptured. Soon, Hyde couldn't even see through the crimson haze. Marshall looked over at Harkness' body and then at Blue.

"Give me your gun." Marshall said gruffly.

Blue did as he was told and handed Marshall his pistol. Marshall cocked it again and pointed it at Hyde's forehead.

"You shouldn't have fucked with me." he hissed in Hyde's ear before pulling the trigger at point blank range. Hyde's face curled inwards on itself in an explosion of blood and brains.

There was an audible sound of disgust coming from the entrance. Marshall and Blue looked up to see Clay Almodovar standing there staring at them.

Clay sighed. "Hi dad. You fucked up this time."


	6. Uprising

Fallout: HellFire

Uprising

"Clay? Is that you?" Marshall asked after a long silence and a tense staring contest between father and son.

"Dad, it's me. Bigger question, why the fuck are you here?" The young Almodovar asked in a monotonous, condescending tone.

Marshall took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I am; or was, hunting a killer. Kellerman/Hyde was my lead and he's very much dead. Case closed."

Clay glanced from his father to the body of Kellerman. He narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows ruffled suspiciously. "Don't be so sure, _hay muchos locos por ahi._ "

Marshall sighed. His mother had been teaching him Spanish it seems. "Yeah. Look, I know you and your mother would revel in the thought of seeing me dead in a ditch but could you just not tell her I was here?"

Clay frowned and crossed his arms. "No promises, _mi padre_." he hissed as he turned and walked away.

When Clay was well out of earshot, someone finally spoke up. Of course, it was Blue. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Marshall looked at him and scowled. "Just shut the fuck up."

/

Megaton

December 23rd, 2293

Marshall lounged in his favorite leather chair he scavenged from a ruined spa some years ago. The house looked better than it had in a long time, the impact Amata's cleaning instincts had on his dwellings were immense and he loved it, and her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clay running around the house. He was being trailed by a German shepard pup Marshall had bought from a merchant who had a pregnant dog. It was maybe a month old now and was struggling to keep up with the energetic ten year old boy.

"Clay!" Amata shouted from somewhere in the house. "Please calm down! Mommy has a headache."

Clay did as he was told and continued his rampage a little quieter. As Marshall closed his eyes and smiled, there was a knock at their door. He; naturally, took initiation for answering it. Standing up and stretching, Marshall walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

There stood a very familiar man wearing an old leather jacket with a golden snake running along the back and a blue jumpsuit underneath it. Like Marshall, this man had the same model of Pip-boy bound to his wrist since he too was ten years old as well. It was his childhood bully Butch DeLoria who had since become a low level bodyguard for hire and one of Marshall's most trusted people.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" Marshall asked plainly and without pleasantry.

Butch glanced around before speaking. "Some of my friends back in the Vault found something inside Overseer Wilcox's files on his personal terminal. Some kinda security footage. They wanted you to see it."

Butch handed Marshall the holotape and he loaded it into his Pip-Boy. The screen fizzled a moment and a grainy image appeared. Butch was right, it was security footage. Of the night he escaped the Vault, when he killed Amata's father. The audio quality was shit, but Marshall remembered what was said at that moment.

" _I can't risk you hurting her if I go."_

Marshall couldn't hear Alphonse's reply, all he saw we Marshall shooting Alphonse in the forehead and him falling to the Vault floor. The holotape ended. Marshall looked up at Butch, who had a genuinely worried look on his face.

"Amata doesn't know, does she?" he said quietly.

Marshall shook his head.

Butch sighed. "Well, do what you want with it."

Butch left the doorway, leaving Marshall to stir in his thoughts. He had kept the truth of Alphonse's death a secret for 16 years. Part of him knew she deserved the truth but the other half was afraid to tell her.

Marshall turned around and Amata was standing behind him with a worried look on her face. "What is that?" she asked.

Marshall looked down at the tape and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

Amata looked at the tape and then loaded it into her own Pip-Boy. She watched for a few moments and as the footage got around to Alphonse's demise, her curiosity turned into horror. Amata looked up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"You? You killed him, my father?" she asked, her voice shaking and tears welling in her beautiful eyes.

"Amata, I…" Marshall began, holding back his own. "He gave me no choice, I couldn't let him hurt you."

"I don't care about that, Marshall! What I care about is you lied to me for 16 goddamn years! Brought me out to this Godforsaken city and put a child in me! I thought you cared…"

"I do…" Marshall put a hand on her shoulder, she recoiled lightning fast.

"Don't touch me." she hissed. "I'm taking Clay away from here. I don't want him growing up like you, a murderer and a monster."

"Amata, Amata!" Marshall shouted as Amata turned away to gather supplies from the house, clothes, food, etcetera.

"What I did, I did to protect you!"

"You were protecting yourself! Stay the fuck away from me and Clay!" Amata screamed at him.

Outside, Marshall could hear people gathering around the door, listening to their fight. Amata loaded what she had into a backpack and took Clay's hand as they started for the door. Clay resisted, not wanting to leave the puppy behind. The little puppy cowered under Marshall's feet as he watched his boy get dragged away by his angry mother.

Amata burst through the door into a small crowd of people. "What are you all looking at!?" she screamed at them.

Mr. Jericho stepped in her path. "Look lady, I don't know what that boy did. But I know for a fact he did it with the best of intentions."

Amata scoffed at him. "I'm not taking moral advice from a fucking Raider. Get outta my way."

In the back of the crowd, Moira put her head in her hands. "Oh, boy…" she said quietly.

Marshall ran out of the house. "You have no idea what's out there, Amata! How dangerous it is! Where will you even go!?"

Amata stopped walking and turned back at Marshall. Her eyes were red with tears and rage. She sniffed and spoke. "Rivet City. We're going to live in Rivet City and if you ever come after us, I'll have the security deal with you."

Marshall looked down at the ground and at that moment, the once stoic protector of the Capital Wasteland just snapped in half, he looked back up at Amata and the crowd and began shouting.

"I've protected you all! Saved all you fucking people a hundred time over and this is what I get in return!? I should've let Burke kill you all…"

There was a collective gasp from the people around his home. The shock that someone like him was capable of saying things like that was awful.

"Just, everyone leave me alone." Marshall said. He stepped back into his home and slammed the door behind him.

/

Megaton

July 11th, 2298

Blue and Marshall made their way to the gates of Megaton. After a few days away looking for leads in Rivet City and stopping Kellerman from hurting someone, Blue was starting to feel a little weary. But, another feeling kept bugging him and wouldn't go away.

"We never found any evidence that he had killed anyone though." Blue said.

Marshall scoffed. "It's done with, alright? All I'm focused on is finding you and yours a place to live. Permanently, unless you're more nomadic than I thought?"

Blue shook his head. "I can't displace them again, Piper would never forgive me."

Suddenly, Marshall stopped in his tracks as they approached the gates to Megaton. Marshall scanned the horizon intensely, as if he wasn't quite sure they were safe.

"Something-?"

"Shhhh." Marshall stopped him. "We're being watched."

Marshall glanced and gestured up at Stockholm. Usually the sniper was laid back and relaxed but now, he was tense. Blue could see his finger reaching for the trigger of his rifle. Marshall was right, something here was definitely wrong, and something else told Blue that he really didn't want to find out.

The duo walked calmly through the gate as it raised itself upwards with the help of the massive engine turbine. They were immediately met by a group of armed townspeople standing in their way. None of them looked happy either. From behind them, Blue and Marshall could hear a separate group of them cover off the entrance. They were trapped between townsfolk with no way out.

Marshall spoke up first. "What's going on here? Let us through now!" he said roughly.

No one moved. They all stood perfectly still.

"Did you not hear me? Move!" Marshall was now shouting at the people.

A voice came from the thick of the mob. "They're not going to take orders from a psycho anymore."

A man in his early thirties walked out of the crowd. He was a tall black man with a beard and a head of dark hair. He wore scrapped armor up and down both arms and a long kevlar coat that came down to his knees, the flaps held back by a length of cloth. Last but not least, he had Blue's revolver in his hand. The same revolver he had taken from Conrad Kellogg 11 years prior.

"You see Marshall, this killer's been on the loose for three years now and what have you done to stop it, huh? Absolutely nothing."

"Listen to me, I-" Marshall was cut off by the man.

"We're done listening to your ramblings, old man. Face it, you're incapable of properly protecting this town. Which is why you're gonna hand over your badge to the man you stole it from."

Marshall snarled. "I didn't steal it, I earned it. What you're doing is stealing!"

"What I'm doing is what's necessary! I've been here, consoling the families of the dead while you were off in Rivet City playing patty cake with this fucking wastelander." the man pointed his revolver at Blue and pulled the hammer back.

Blue tensed up. "If you even think about pulling that trigger, you're gonna lose your head." he hissed at him.

The man smiled. "Your beautiful wife said the same. And damn does that little brat of hers bite hardA man in his early thirties walked out of the crowd. He was a tall black man with a beard and a head of dark hair. He wore scrapped armor up and down both arms and a long kevlar coat that came down to his knees, the flaps held back by a length of cloth. Last but not least, he had Blue's revolver in his hand. The same revolver he had taken from Conrad Kellogg 11 years prior.

"You see Marshall, this killer's been on the loose for three years now and what have you done to stop it, huh? Absolutely nothing."

"Listen to me, I-" Marshall was cut off by the man.

"We're done listening to your ramblings, old man. Face it, you're incapable of properly protecting this town. Which is why you're gonna hand over your badge to the man you stole it from."

Marshall snarled. "I didn't steal it, I earned it. What you're doing is stealing!"

"What I'm doing is what's necessary! I've been here, consoling the families of the dead while you were off in Rivet City playing patty cake with this fucking wastelander." the man pointed his revolver at Blue and pulled the hammer back.

Blue tensed up. "If you even think about pulling that trigger, you're gonna lose your head." he hissed at him.

The man smiled. "Your beautiful wife said the same. And damn does that little brat of hers bites hard."

Blue roared with the ferocity of a lion and tried to launch himself at the man but three of the townsfolk caught him and held him down, forcing him to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his family being held at gunpoint by a few of the residents. Piper was holding Laura, Adi was hiding in the folds of Piper's coat, Laura was bawling.

The man looked back at Marshall. "Take him."

A group of people surrounded Marshall and grabbed him, forcing him down into the dirt. The two men resisted their captors but it was pretty much hopeless. Blue could hear Marshall pleading with him.

"Harden, you don't want to do this! Harden, please for the love of god listen to me!"

Harden paid him no mind, he walked right past Marshall and crouched in front of Blue. "Don't worry, wastelander. Nothing will ever happen to them. Trust me."

The last thing Blue felt was a boot in the back of his skull as he blacked out.


	7. Prisoner

Fallout: HellFire

Prisoner

Blue had no idea how long he had been out, but when he awoke, he didn't like the sight. He was in a small prison cell complete with rolled steel bars. It was completely dark besides a ray of sunlight coming from a shabby window. Blue forced himself to his feet and he looked out the window. To his surprise, he found himself in a building that had been suspended far above the rest of Megaton up on the higher level of the city.

"You can stop looking out the window now, it's hopeless to get out." a voice called. It was the same gruff voice of Marshall Blue had become regrettably familiar with.

"So, you're just gonna give up?" Blue said, turning from the window.

Marshall was sat up against the wall of his cell on the other side of the hallway. His duster and hat had been taken away and now he just wore cheaply made brahmin skin clothing. He looked miserable, so not much else was new with him.

"What does it matter, we stopped the killer…" his voice trailed off.

Blue shook his head. "You don't know that, and you might not have a reason to try and get out but I have a family out there with that madman."

"He isn't a madman. He has a point." Marshall almost groaned.

"You're so full of shit."

"He blames me for what's been happening to this town and he's right. He especially blames me for his papa getting killed and me taking his place. Face it kid, I deserve to rot in here for all I done."

Again, Blue shook his head. "I don't care, I'm getting out!"

The door to their prison block opened and Harden walked in with a few of the Sheriff deputies with rifles slung behind their backs.

"Good morning, you two. How'd you sleep?" Harden said calmly.

Blue slammed his fist against the bar. "Let me out, you son of a bitch." he hissed.

Harden took a step towards Blue until they were face to face. "No." he replied.

"So, what's your plan, Harden? Keep me here till I rot? I stopped the killer." Marshall said.

Harden shook his head. "Evidently not, he struck again while you were gone. This time, it was a ten year old girl."

Marshall's eyes widened. "You gotta let us out, then. We started this, we can finish it!"

"No can do. This is my investigation now, I'll not have you two getting in the way." Harden turned to Blue. "I promise, your family's safe. Probably far safer than they were with you."

Blue wanted to insult Harden, but he knew he was probably right. Harden extended his hand through the bars in a handshake. "We weren't properly introduced, name's Harden Simms. Sheriff of Megaton."

"Mar-" Blue stopped. Remembering his real name isn't worth saying anymore. "Blue."

Harden smiled. "Good to meet you, Blue. I'm hoping you become a benefit to this city, unlike your companion."

Harden turned and left with his entourage following close behind him. When the door slammed shut, Marshall groaned.

"Son of a bitch. His father wasn't nearly as difficult to deal with as him."

Blue sighed. "We have to get out now."

"And how do you think we do that?"

Suddenly, there was a faint beep that came from the corner of the prison building. The beeping accelerated until it was almost a constant warble. Blue recognized the sound as an improvised explosive. Instinctually, Blue braced himself in the corner of his cell.

The bomb went off and took a chunk of prison with it. The support beams holding up the prison were knocked away and the building began to lean forward, suspended by a handful of unstable cables. Blue and Marshall, were sent flying one direction, Blue up against the wall and Marshall the bars.

A second explosion went off on Blue's side, the wall next to him gave way, exposing him to the open air. The wall angled itself outward and Blue tipped out. He grabbed onto anything he could find and happened upon a piece of rebar sticking out from the wall.

Now, he hang suspended dozens of feet above the nearest platform, a crowd had gathered below them as they watched the carnage. Blue could see Harden trying to get people to clear out but none were budging. He saw Piper and the kids down there was well.

Blue focused back on his current situation, he looked through the hole and saw Marshall had picked the lock of his cell and was now standing over the hole. He offered his hand.

"C'mon!" Marshall shouted.

Marshall pulled him up through the hole and they climbed up and into the sideways corridor. Suddenly, besides the sideways prison, they had another problem. A man with a very big weapon was standing between them and escaping. He wore dark clothes and had a mask. The only thing exposed was the top of his head, which was shaved bald.

Blue glanced at Marshall. "Not even gonna ask how he got up here."

The man pointed the weapon and fired. The concussive blast barreled past them and tore another chunk out the wall behind them. A cable holding up the prison snapped and the entire thing jerked suddenly. The three men stumbled about. The assassin lost his balance for a moment.

Marshall rushed the man and tackled him, the two rolled back into Blue's cell and dangerously close to the hole. Marshall managed to get on top and fought with fist and teeth to gain the upper hand but the assassin was stronger than he seemed. The assassin drew a knife from his boot and jabbed at Marshall's midsection. He withdrew temporarily and the assassin managed to turn the tables.

After what seemed like several precarious minutes, Marshall was being held over the hole by his collar. The assassin placed the blade at his throat.

"Time to die." he said.

Blue jumped down into the hole and on top of the assassin. He fought him off of Marshall and gained the upper hand on him. Hand to hand training from 221 years ago definitely paid off. Blue knocked the knife from his hand and football tackled him to the ground beside Marshall.

Blue began punching the man with both hands until blood began pouring from a fracture in his mask. He stood the man up and held him at arm's length over the hole.

"Time to die." Blue whispered.

Blue pushed the assassin out the hole and he screamed as he careened towards the ground below. He heard people scream as the sick crunch of a broken body hit the steel ground.

"Blue, hurry up!" Marshall shouted.

The two climbed back out of the cell and out into the corridor again. They made their way out of the building and onto the walkway that spanned the length of Megaton's protective wall. Just in time, the final cables snapped and the ruined building came crashing down. Luckily, no one below was injured by the falling building. Blue and Marshall took a seat on the ruined walkway and just took a deep sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Harden was standing over them, followed by the deputies of Megaton.

"You two are going to pay for that."

Marshall got up and held out his hands. "We were your prisoners! How do you think we could possibly get the prison to fall!"

Harden's grip on Blue's revolver tightened. "I don't know but who else could be responsible?"

Blue's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Try the one that tried to kill us!"

"You mean the man you tossed from the building to his death?"

Marshall sighed. "Your father would be ashamed of you. Trying so desperately to prove an innocent man guilty of any crime."

Harden had had enough. He drew the revolver and pointed it at Marshall's forehead. "My father's dead because of you, you don't have the right to talk about him!"

Marshall grabbed the barrel of the gun and placed it right up against his head. "Do it then, if you really think I'm responsible."

Harden didn't move for a moment as the two stared at each other. Then, his hand lowered and he relaxed. "It's not what he would've wanted."

Marshall nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud boom in the distance. The men looked out over Megaton and noticed another explosion had gone off, then another, and another. The eastern wall came crashing down and several buildings including Marshall's home collapsed in the blasts.

"Oh no…" Blue said breathlessly.


	8. The Monster In Us All

Fallout: HellFire

A Monster In Us All

It was chaos down on the ground in Megaton, there was smoke and clouds of dust that filled every corner. Panicked townsfolk were moving in mobs in every direction, trying to find their loved ones in the low visibility. Blue, Marshall, and Harden moved about ground zero looking for survivors in the rubble.

As they searched, Harden glanced up at the gaping hole in Megaton's wall. It was dozens of feet wide and was a major safety risk the longer it remained. Tears began streaming down Harden's face, making dark pathways in the dust clinging to his sweaty face. Marshall noticed his hesitation.

Marshall took hold of Harden's shoulders. "This is only going to get worse! You need to let us find the killer and end this!"

Harden couldn't focus. All he heard was a warbling ring that wouldn't stop. His head throbbed and he felt like he'd vomit at any second. Marshall however persisted.

"Where's that man's body?"

Harden didn't speak, he only pointed towards the clinic that was quickly filling up. Marshall sighed. "Church isn't going to like that."

/

Inside the clinic; which in the past 20 years and Megaton's rapid expansion had grown exponentially in size, people were strewn about waiting to be tended to. Doc Church and his staff were in a panic, more so than the victims of the terrorist attack.

As Marshall moved through the hall, he spied a nurse coming his way. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and stopped her dead in his tracks.

"Where's the man that fell from the prison?"

She pointed to an open door and walked off. Marshall quickly made his way to the room and shut the door. Inside, the man who attacked them was sprawled out on an operating table. His clothes had been removed and he was being analyzed by old Doc Church himself.

"Ever thought of retiring, old man?" Marshall said calmly.

Church scoffed, not looking up. "Ever thought of not sending more corpses to my morgue?"

"That what you call this clinic?"

Church shook his head. "More and more by the day. So, you dropped him from the prison. Explains why every single bone in his body is in bits the size of quarters."

Marshall shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I need to see his clothes. Maybe he had something on him that could help."

Church gestured to a box in the corner. "Help yourself, they smell like cat piss and dust had a child."

Marshall walked over to the box and opened it. Inside was the clothes the assassin had been wearing when he attempted to kill him and Blue. They were covered in blood from his fall and impact with the metal.

Marshall felt his way through each article of clothing for a moment before he felt a pocket and something inside of it. It was a folded letter. He opened it up and was disappointed to see it was just numbers. Ones and zeros.

" _0100011001110010011011110110110100100000011101000110100001100101001000000100000101101100011011010110111101100100011011110111011001100001011100100111001100101100001000000110101101101001011011000110110000100000011011010111100100100000011001100110000101110100011010000110010101110010."_

"Shit." Marshall out loud.

"Hmm, something you wish to share?"

"It's just numbers, useless." Marshall replied, visibly upset.

Church's ears perked up. "Numbers? Give me that."

Church snatched the piece of paper and rushed quickly to a nearby terminal. There he punched in each number and waited for the outdated technology to register what he wanted the computer to do.

Marshall came up beside the doctor. "What is it?"

"Code from before the War. They called it binary and with the right tools, you can easily decode it." Church said, eyes glued to the screen. Soon, words came up on the screen. What they said made Marshall's heart sink.

" _From the Almodovar's, kill my father."_

 _/_

Marshall made his way out into Megaton. It had been evacuated quickly and was now completely empty besides the odd straggler here and there. He walked solemnly through the gates which were stuck open for some reason. The refugees had started setting up camps all the way from the entrance all the way to Vault 101.

Even though they were out of harm's way for the moment, the spectacle was still of pure panic. Children were crying as many of their homes had just collapsed around them and men were moving about checking on their neighbors as they pitched temporary structures.

Even through the pandemonium, Marshall spied Blue and his family moving off towards the entrance of the Vault where others were going for shelter.

19 years ago, the Vault agreed to open it's door and begin trading with the outside world. Now, they had some sort of allegiance and would probably lend a hand to many of the refugees in light of the attacks on Megaton.

The Overseer was the child of someone Marshall had dealt with in the past. Ronnie Gomez, Freddie Gomez' youngest son. He had come to power a few years ago and had been pretty fair as a leader and had no problem trading with Megaton. Freddie still hung around for the most part but he wasn't the same hardass he was when they were kids.

It was time to call in a favor or two…

/

"You're not gonna help them?" Marshall became more and more outraged as the conversation continued.

Ronnie Gomez, a young man in his early twenties looked sympathetically at Marshall but said nothing for a few moments. "Look, I understand Megaton is now lacking a significant wall but we just don't have the room."

"Then the women and children only, you gotta have room for them." Marshall pleaded.

Ronnie ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. He was well built like his father and had his mother's hair and personality. Stoic, caring, and a difficult negotiator.

Ronnie sighed. "I have the lives of 300 people to worry about."

Marshall slammed his fist on the desk. "I have the lives of 1000, Ronnie. You can't turn them away."

Ronnie stood up from the desk. "As Overseer, it's my duty to keep the Dwellers safe, not the Wastelanders."

"You made an agreement to assist Megaton if the need ever arose." Marshall argued some more.

"Acts of terrorism wasn't in the description of that agreement. There's just nothing I can do. You'd be better off sending them to Rivet City."

Suddenly, the thought of Clay's message to the assassin came back into his memory. "No, I won't send them there."

Ronnie shrugged. "Then it's 1000 innocent lives on your conscience. Not mine."

Marshall's teeth clenched and his hands became fists. He wanted so much to knock this boy's teeth down his throat but assaulting a third Vault 101 Overseer wouldn't look good for his rapidly declining image.

"My sympathy is run out. Get out of my Vault before I have you removed." Ronnie said.

Marshall sighed. "I've had to deal with you Gomez's all my life. Your father was a pain in my ass since we were three and now you're just gonna turn away 1000 people who just lost their homes. When will it end with your family fucking mine in the ass? I hope your precious Vault looks a lot better with the corpses of 1000 people around it's entrance."

Marshall turned and began walking out of the office. Ronnie looked up from his desk and stopped him. "Wait. Fine. Women and children only. Not one more, or I'll kick them out personally."

Marshall nodded before closing the door behind him and leaving Vault 101 once again.


	9. Abduction

Fallout: HellFire

Abduction

July 19th, 2298

The Cave of 101

Blue waited outside the door for Marshall to get done with the negotiations with the Overseer. The cave he was standing was a far cry from Vault 111 a few hundred miles away. It once again brought Blue back to his thoughts and choices. Abandoning his own son's vision of a better future in favor of the new family he'd found in the Commonwealth. And when it really mattered, he abandoned the synth Shaun. The very thing he vowed to protect.

Now, he was waiting for an aged Sheriff hunting down a killer to finish pleading for shelter for the displaced people of a city that had just experience a terrorist attack. With two more little things he'd do anything to protect.

Eventually, the door opened and Marshall stepped through. His features very indifferent to what must have happened inside.

"What happened?" Blue asked.

Marshall shook his head. "Women and children only."

Blue scratched the hairs that were growing longer and grayer by the day on his chin. "What about us?"

Marshall held up a piece of paper. "My ex tried to have me killed. We're gonna have a long talk."

Blue put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't do what I think you'll do."

"Not that." Marshall brushed his hand away. "Just an explanation."

Blue and Marshall made their way out of the cave were a crowd of Megaton residents were waiting for the call. Marshall took a deep breath before speaking.

"Overseer Gomez declared only the women and children inside the Vault. Men, dig in. We'll be here a while." Marshall said.

There was a moment of shock and understandably fear. Many of them were entering the Vault for the first time and many families were to be separated due to Ronnie's order. Then, none of that mattered as Blue saw Piper in the crowd. She was pale as a ghost and was staring right at him.

He got down from here they were standing and pushed his way through the crowd to her. She put her arms around him into an embrace. Blue took a sigh of relief, but then she let go. There was a piece of paper in her hands. It was in binary.

" _01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 01110010 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110."_

Blue turned back to Marshall who was standing there behind them as the crowd split into two different parts. The men heading back to the camp and the women and children heading into the Vault.

"What is this?" Blue's voice started to waver as a tear fought it's way out of his eye.

/

" _Your children are with me. You want them, come get them. My father knows where they are."_

Blue's eyes couldn't leave Church's screen. The words sinking in like quicksand. He turned to face Marshall.

"What does he mean? Where are my kids?" he asked like a wounded animal.

Marshall didn't reply for a moment. "He's at the Purifier. Where it all started. For both of us."

Blue took a step towards Marshall and grabbed his collar. "Take me there." he hissed menacingly.

/

July 20th, 2298

Jefferson Memorial,

Where It All Started…

Blue stood outside the monument. A memory of his childhood flashed into his mind. He took his mother's and father's hands as they led him into the monument while they were on a family vacation. He remembered vividly the image of the great American founder in the center of the Rotunda. It was then and there he decided to become a soldier.

A decision that sealed his fate forever. Now, he was back on those steps 230 years later. And he was about to fight to get his children back by any means necessary. He didn't care if it was Marshall's son in there. If Adi and Laura were hurt in any way, the young man was going to die.

He took his revolver out of his holster. He'd retrieved it from the traumatized Harden. Blue turned back to Marshall who'd elected not to assist him in this.

Armed with his revolver, Blue pushed open the heavy door and peered down the dark hallway. Silhouetted by a single light at the far end was a body hanging by the neck from the ceiling. Cautiously, Blue made his way to the body. It was a woman. And there was a note pinned to her shirt.

" _Here lies Amata Almodovar."_

Blue remembered, Clay's mother. That sick fuck murdered his own mother. If he could do that, there was no telling what he'd do to Adi and Laura. Blue's cautious walk became a dead sprint to the Rotunda.

He burst through the door and there at the top of the stairs was Clay and he was holding little Laura in his arms. Blue pointed his revolver at the monster's head. Clay shushed him.

"She's sleeping. Shooting me might wake her up."

After a moment, Blue lowered the gun. "Why are you doing this, why'd you kill your own mother?"

Clay scoffed. "Mother. She stole me from my home and raised me on a fucking boat. I don't have parents, cause the people who created me don't deserve me."

"You're crazy." Blue replied.

"Maybe." Clay said with a smile.

Blue took a step towards his daughter and Clay brought out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at the toddler's head.

"Shhhhh…" he said quietly.

A third voice came from the darkness. "Clay."

Clay looked in the voice's direction and Marshall stepped from the shadows. A look of sadness across his face. "This is what you've become?"

"This is what you made, Dad!" Clay hissed. The gun still pointed at Laura, who began to stir in her sleep. "Those people in Megaton blame you for creating the killer because you did."

Marshall's eyes narrowed as he took another step towards his son. "What are you saying?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "Kellerman and Hyde were a front, kinda easy one at that. You see Dad, having troubled upbringings can shape some things. Mom had nothing to do with the things I've done but she tried to stop me like you're doing now. So, when I'm done with Blue's kids, you're next. Dad."

"Clay," Marshall began, he sniffled. Didn't even try to stop the tears. "Everything that's ever happened, it's because of me. Because I made a mistake and I've live with those consequences for 20 years. I didn't want you to end up like this, I wanted the best, only the best for you. This is all my fault, my failure as a parent."

Marshall took several steps up to where Clay was standing. He slowly took the gun from his hands and put a hand on his son's cheek. Blue came up and took his daughter from the killer's arms.

"I love you, son. So much." Marshall said.

Clay began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

The two men came together in an emotional embrace. Blue turned back and saw the warm moment at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry for this." Clay said.

Time seemed to slow down. Blue had no idea where the knife came from but in a flash it was in Marshall's chest. And then it was twisted. Clay shoved his father down the stairs. Marshall landed at the bottom.

Blue wasn't sure if he was alive or not, but it didn't matter. As gently but also as quick as possible, he put Laura on the floor and drew his revolver again. He shot the monster in the forehead. Clay fell backwards onto the catwalk above. Blood began pouring through it and onto the ground floor.

Blue put the gun away. Piper came rushing in with Adi close behind. He saw them and pointed at Laura, who was crying from the loud noise.

"Get her outta here." he said commandingly.

Blue ran to his friend and crouched beside him. Marshall opened his eyes and looked up. The blood poured from his chest uncontrollably.

"Take me outside, please." he wheezed.

Blue nodded and picked his friend up. He was surprisingly light. He didn't eat much anymore but was still tough as nails. He carried Marshall out into the first rays of morning. Blue set him up against the wall of the memorial.

Marshall coughed and blood stained his beard. "Blue…" he said weakly. "Get them home."

Blue nodded. "I will, I promise."

Marshall grabbed Blue's shirt and pulled him close. "Thank you."

Blue didn't speak for a moment. "For what?"

Marshall breathed heavily and coughed up more blood for a moment. "When I met you, I'd lost faith in humanity. You changed that… thank you, Mark."

Mark's eyes widened. "How did-?"

Marshall laughed. "Too easy…" the old Sheriff breathed out for the last time. The Lone Wanderer died with a smile on his face. Purpose finally brought back to him.

Piper came up beside Mark and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home, Blue."

Mark sniffled then chuckled lightly. "That's not my name, Piper. You know that."

Piper chuckled with him, tears going down her face as well. "He earned it. Didn't he?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, he really did."

The sun rose over them, a flicker of life in the world of ours that had destroyed itself over resources and since banded together to rebuild it. There would alway be the bad ones but no matter what, the bad will alway be outnumbered by the good. We create our own demons and we all have monsters inside of us, but it's our own responsibility to overcome them. But even through all that, one other truth remains above all others….

War never changes…


End file.
